


a punch to the gut and an argument on your mind

by Toadflame



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Time Travel, rvb season 12 spoilers, the tuckington is hinted but never really stated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1575374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toadflame/pseuds/Toadflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really this should be impossible and he's amazed that the world hasn't imploded by them meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a punch to the gut and an argument on your mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [edgaristheoneinthehole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgaristheoneinthehole/gifts).



> Special thanks to K (blackkristin on tumblr and edgaristheoneinthehole here on Ao3) because this all started from a skype convo. AKA, the person this fic is for that she doesn't know I'm writing so shhhh

It seriously should have been impossible.

"So...you're me," the other said, and Tucker nodded encouragingly.  "From the future."

"Uh, if I say yes, are you gonna actually believe me?"

"Dude, this is too weird to believe.  Did Church put you up to this?  That bastard."

Tucker winced at the mention of Church.  "Don't even talk to me about that asshole, I still need to tear him a new one.  Besides, time travel isn't un-oh.  Uh, forget I said that."

"Said what?  And you know Church?"

"Dude, what part of 'I'm you' didn't you understand?"  Tucker rubbed at the bridge of his nose, feeling a familiar headache form behind his nose.  "Okay, look.  Just, I dunno.  I'm so fucking amazed the world hasn't imploded yet because we met in some fucking weird dimension.  I really have no fucking clue.  I'm not gonna say anything that could fuck up the timeline for you because then what happens to me?"

"Your life gets significantly more awesome," the younger Tucker deadpanned, crossing his arms and staring him down.  "As a result,  _my life_ becomes significantly more awesome.  Hey, does the tank ever pick up chicks?"

"Only for Caboose," Tucker muttered, adding, "My life currently sucks, so if it was more awesome that'd be great.  But life doesn't work like that, trust me.  You'll learn that."

"No, dude, I gotcha.  What's got you down, bro?"

Tucker twisted his lips for only a moment before the words tumbled out.  "I fucked up real bad, kid.  Like, my CO is now captured by the enemy bad."

"I don't see how this is a problem, dude, you're in charge now, right?"  The younger Tucker looked incredulous, and in any other situation Tucker knew he'd have agreed with him even up to Wash...he shoved that thought aside and stared at his younger self sadly.

"Dude, I know you hate Church and whatever, and believe me you'll understand later that leaders are fucking shitty, but he's still your CO. You still respect him," he said.

"Seriously, dude, your CO got kidnapped. If that happened to Church I'd throw a fucking party. That means I'm in charge anyway! Who doesn't want that?"

Tucker felt himself grow still and cold, and before he knew it his hands were curled into fists.

"You better watch your fucking mouth," he warned, biting his lip when younger Tucker snorted.

"Why, because you care about some shitty guy who-"

Tucker didn't wait to hear the rest of it, smashing a fist into the left side of his younger self's face. That's where that chip in his cheek had come from, he realized suddenly, shaking out his hand and suddenly feeling empty.  He could've said anything, spoiled the entire future, because this asshole wouldn't remember a thing except waking up on the floor with a pounding cheek injury from god-knows-what in the middle of the night.

"What the fuck?!" Tucker ignored it, turning on one heel and walking away. "Hey, asshole, come back here!"

He turned just in time to receive a fist to the face as well, the punch poorly aimed with comparatively little force behind it. Tucker's head rolled with the blow, and moved back into place easily.  He stood there, watching the anger drain out from the other slowly.

"You don't fucking understand," he said, staring at the now-heaving version of himself. "Wash isn't just a CO. He's a friend, a good one that I need back."

The younger Tucker snorted. "Yeah, right. Your CO isn't really your friend. He's on your side, barely, but he's not your friend."

"That's easy for you to say," Tucker said, turning around again and actually walking away. "You don't know what it's like to kill people on your squad. Wash does."


End file.
